A typical process for the aqueous dispersion polymerization of fluorinated monomer includes feeding fluorinated monomer to a heated reactor containing a fluorosurfactant and deionized water. Paraffin wax is employed in the reactor as a stabilizer for some polymerizations, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) homopolymers. A free-radical initiator solution is employed and, as the polymerization proceeds, additional fluorinated monomer is added to maintain the pressure. A chain transfer agent is employed in the polymerization of some polymers, e.g., melt-processible TFE copolymers to control melt viscosity. After several hours, the feeds are stopped, the reactor is vented and purged with nitrogen, and the raw dispersion in the vessel is transferred to a cooling vessel. For use in fluoropolymer coatings for metals, glass and fabric, polymer dispersion is typically transferred to a dispersion concentration operation which produces stabilized dispersions used as coatings. Certain grades of PTFE dispersion are made for the production of fine powder. For this use, the dispersion is coagulated, the aqueous medium is removed and the PTFE is dried to produce fine powder. Dispersions of melt-processible fluoropolymers for molding resin use are also coagulated and the coagulated polymer dried and then processed into a convenient form such as flake, chip or pellet for use in subsequent melt-processing operations. Successful production of the high solids fluoropolymer dispersion generally requires the presence of a surfactant in order to stabilize the dispersion preventing coagulation of the fluoropolymer particles.
Fluorosurfactants used in the polymerization are usually anionic, non-telogenic, soluble in water and stable to reaction conditions. The most widely used fluorosurfactants are perfluoroalkane carboxylic acids and salts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,752 to Berry, specifically perfluorooctanoic acid and salts, often referred to as C8, and perfluorononanoic acid and salts, often referred to as C9. Because of recent environmental concerns with regard to perfluorooctanoic acid and salts, there is interest in reducing or eliminating perfluorooctanoic acid and its salts in fluoropolymer polymerization processes.
It is also desirable to provide new and improved fluorinated surfactants in which the perfluoroalkyl group of the prior art is replaced by partially fluorinated terminal groups that require less fluorine and show increased fluorine efficiency. By “fluorine efficiency” is meant the ability to use a minimum amount of fluorine to obtain a desired surface effect or surfactant properties, or to obtain better performance using the same level of fluorine. A surfactant having high fluorine efficiency generates the same or greater level of surface effect using a lower amount of costly fluorine than a comparative surfactant.